


I dream of painting and then I paint my dream

by honeyboyjin (orphan_account)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Art Student Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Fluff, Gay, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Lesbian, M/M, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Musician Min Yoongi | Suga, Singer Jeon Jungkook, Singer Kim Seokjin, Sope, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Yoonseok - Freeform, art school au, jimin is kinda mean, musician Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, namjin - Freeform, this is my first fic pls don't hate me, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honeyboyjin
Summary: “Welcome to the art department! Are you nervous?”  What kind of question was that Taehyung thought  of course i'm fucking nervous, she's acting like this isn't one of the best art schools in the country.orTaehyung falls in love with an angry dancer that doesn't really like him.





	I dream of painting and then I paint my dream

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa hi!!! this is my first fic so pls don't hate me!! I'm sorry if the writing seems a bit off i just really liked this concept !!  
> thank you for reading <3

A sudden shake at Taehyung's shoulder startled him. He then proceeded to take out his earbud and turn around. A girl with bright red hair staring back at him, “Hi I’m Seul-gi!” she said ecstatically. The taller man just gave her a nervous smile as he adjusted his bright yellow cap “uh I'm Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you” she raised her eyebrow almost quizzically “Stop being so formal!” Taehyung chuckled instantly feeling better. The shorter girl gave him a bright smile and continued “Welcome to the art department! Are you nervous?” _What kind of question was that_ Taehyung thought _of course i'm fucking nervous, she's acting like this isn't one of the best art schools in the country._ Taehyung didn't say that obviously instead he just nodded, “A bit” as he forced a smile Seul-gi clapped her hands and said “Ah don't worry about it! I can show you around if you'd like, we won't be doing much today anyways” The man smiled “Are you sure we won't get in trouble?” Seul-gi raised her eyebrow “I'm your friend, id never do that!” Seul-gi stood up from her desk and signalled Taehyung to follow her, _I mean he really couldn't say no to a friend._

They made their way down an empty corridor, the walls had posters full of student projects and one of them caught his eye “Oh look its Van Gogh” Seul-gi turned around “Not the time Taehyung hurry up!” he giggled and replied “Oh I thought we wouldn't get in trouble huh?” the girl glared at him “ I just met you a couple of minutes ago and you're already getting on my nerves, stop being a pussy” this earned a chuckle from Taehyung as he proceeded to follow her down the old building. It was kind of peaceful. the walls full of art made him feel something in his chest. _He never thought that he would be in a school like this, but here he is._ Seul-gi suddenly giggled and said “Let's go to the vocal department” Taehyung mumbled an “okay” as they made their way to the auditorium where the vocalist were practicing and warming up. The walls were beautiful, a gold trim decorating the stage Taehyung looked up and saw paintings of flowers almost like it was out of a movie, _words cant describe how beautiful this school really was_.

Seul-gi pointed towards a group of people and smiled “Ey! Seung-wan” A head of blonde hair turned around and waved us over with a warm smile “Seul-gi, what the fuck are you doing here” the vocalist responded with a slight chuckle. Seul-gi hugged her “I'm showing the new kid around. Taehyung this is Seung-wan, Seung-wan this is Taehyung” The blonde gave him a warm smile “I hope this crazy bitch doesn't get you in trouble” The man giggled at the statement. Seul-gi decided to have a conversation with Seung-wan, leaving Taehyung awkwardly standing there. He turned around deciding to scope out the rest of the students when he saw a man making his way to where he was standing, he had brown hair with pale pink highlights. He was attractive and tall, but not really Taehyung's type.

The man suddenly spoke startling Taehyung “Hey! Seul-gi! Who’s this?” The fake ginger turned around and smiled at the taller man “Oh this is Taehyung, he's new” the brown haired man smiled and turned to him “I’m Jungkook!” this made the slightly shorter man smile “Nice to meet you Jungkook!” everyone seemed pretty nice here, _surprisingly_. Seung-wan turned to Jungkook “Go show Taehyung the dancing department, I need to talk to Seul-gi. Alone” The man smiled and replied “Let's go fuck some shit up Tae” Taehyung couldn't help but smile at the nickname. Jungkook waved the girls goodbye as he started walking towards the door “You coming?” He smiled and followed.

“Hey Jungkook?” the man looked at him and said “Yeah?” Taehyung spoke “Any hot dancers?” this earned a huge cackle from Jungkook as they made their way to the dance building, “Fuck yeah”. They proceeded to keep walking talking about their families, past schools, food and just about everything. Jungkook stopped in front of the men’s bathroom, “Fuck Tae I need to shit wait for me here” Taehyung laughed “Go ahead jackass” Jungkook smiled thankfully and continued to go inside. The boy was bored so instead he just decided to look at the pictures hanging on the walls when he suddenly heard some footsteps and a loud “Hey!” Taehyung didn't know what to do so he just froze, a short middle aged man wearing glasses pointed at him “detention now” the boy stood frozen “s-sorry” he replied shaking the man continued to give him a slip, “Wait, Kim Taehyung?” the boy nodded, “Oh you're new” Taehyung stood there not knowing what to say, the man sighed loudly “Rules are rules and i'd let you go but the principal recently placed in this new regulation” Taehyung nodded “So come on follow me” The boy wanted to cry as he made his way into this empty office “Just don't talk and I won't put it on your record okay?” Taehyung replied cautiously “Yes sir” The short man left leaving Taehyung alone with another boy. The boy was much shorter than him, yet he looked way meaner, he had plump lips and a head of grey hair. Taehyung couldn't help but stare at the shorter man, “Why are you just standing there idiot?” this made the taller boy jump as he raced to sit down on a chair by the front of the classroom. _Man was he fucked_.


End file.
